A Reason To Live
by Nestaron
Summary: An unexpected decision alters Alice's vision of the outcome to the Volturi conflicted.  Jasper & Edward are forced to find answers to questions they fear to ask.  How do you go on living, when your reason to live is gone?  Is it possible to love again?
1. Chapter 1

A\N: This is a story that I started several months ago, and asked Meikela to look over the first draft and give me some feedback. Based on that feedback I've some changes and this is the final draft of the first chapter. This story will consist of about a dozen chapters, but will not be updated as frequently as my other story series "Change".

There is a scientific theory that basically states there is a universe for every decision we make. This story takes place from the moment that Jasper and Alice return with Nahuel and Hulien. A decision is made that alters the universe in a far different way then the Twilight Saga ended. This story follows that decision and it's consequences.

A Reason to Live

Chapter One: Envy and Greed

It appeared that Alice and I had arrived just in time. Aro, Caius and Marcus were voting on what to do about Renesmee. I'd like to know who died and made them God. Who had given them the right to decide the faith of a young innocent child? Caius seemed determined to see _justice_ prevail. I doubt that he even knew the meaning of the word. The man was so filled with anger, and a lust for power.

Marcus was as disconnected as he had been for centuries. The man was nothing more then an empty shell who only lingered on because of Aro. I steered clear of his emotions, not wanting to feel the despair he had endure for time-untold. If Aro had any mercy, he would have allowed his brother to end his misery.

I turned my attention to Huilen and Nahuel who were telling their story, and Aro was probing Nahuel's mind. His emotions had me worried. He was emitting intense emotions of envy and greed. Edward had backed him into a corner, before we arrived. A cornered animal is more dangerous and prone to unexpected behavior. How far was he willing to go to get what he wanted? Worry was emanating from Alice, and that concerned me even more. She had been confident only moments ago that this would work. What had changed in those few minutes that caused her to worry?

Alice held my hand tightly, but I could clearly see her eyes searching the future. Edward was now also giving off waves of worry and concern. I had a bad feeling that this was not going to end well. Whatever they were seeing was causing both of them to become more concerned.

I turned my eyes toward Peter and Charlotte. They both understood the expression I gave them as their eyes met mine. Peter nodded ever so slightly that he understood, and his hand tightened minutely around Charlotte's smaller hand.

"Jazz." Alice said in a whisper. I turned toward the love of my life. The one reason for my very existence. "Promise me whatever happens that you'll protect our family."

I didn't like the sound of that, but I had never been able to deny Alice anything she asked. "Promise me, Jazz." She said again.

I nodded, "I promise." It hurt to say those words, but I didn't understand why. Alice leaned up and I bent over to kiss her lips. It wasn't like how we normally kissed. It was felt like this might be the last time I would ever kiss her. I shook those feelings away, and tried to think positively. It was short lived as Aro declared that Nahuel was lying.

"The only lair here is you, Aro!" Yelled out Maggie.

"Silence!" Caius order, and I watched as he gave a signal.

For one split second I knew what was about to happen. There would be a fight and both sides were going to lose people. Aro can't have been foolish enough to risk a fight with witnesses. No, the witnesses were collateral damage. The next second two of the Guard leapt the fifty yards separating us as they tried to get to Maggie. Liam and Siobhan collided with the two guard members trying to protect Maggie.

In that moment all hell broke loose. Several of the Guard headed for Bella including Jane, but Kate got to her first. If it had not been for everything else going on I probably would have laughed from seeing Jane get a taste of her own medicine. That little bitch had caused so much pain to people over the years it was only fitting to see her withering on ground in pain.

Zafrina did her best to blind those after Bella, while she protected us so that we could take out key members of the guard. Demetri was to be Edward's target, but he was far more skilled then Edward. Kate was taking care of Jane, and I knew that Vladimir was going after Alec. Emmett had gone after Felix. I heard Caius yell for someone to stop Jacob. He had taken off with Renesmee the moment the battle started. Tanya wanted Caius, and I didn't blame her. He had killed her mother many years ago and he killed her sister only moments ago, and called it justice.

Edward was after Demetri, and Alice told me to help him. I didn't want to leave her side, but I never bet against her. I leapt over the vampires that Zafrina had blinded, but they were piling up quickly.

Demetri had managed to get the upper hand on Edward, but he had made a critical error in not protecting his back side. I landed just inches from Demetri, and reached out snapping his neck in one swift move.

"Fire!" called out Benjamin. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Peter light a match and toss it in the air. Benjamin reached out with his power and the match exploded into a fire ball that he threw into a pile of kindling that had been prepared.

Edward and I ripped Demetri apart and tossed the pieces back to our side, where Rosalie tossed them into the fire with Tia. Some of the Wolves formed a protective circle around the fire preventing the Guard from getting to their destroyed comrades.

I made a run for Aro, hoping that Bella's shield would help me get past Renata. Two members of the Guard tried to stop me, but I leapt easily above their heads and out of reach. I landed mere inches from the ancient vampire. The smile on Aro's face fade the moment he saw how close that I was to him. He managed to duck out of the way when I charged him, but Renata was not so lucky. She also wasn't a fighter at all.

Peter and Charlotte were by my side in less then a second preventing Aro's guards from getting to me or Renata. I snapped her neck and quickly dismembered her. Her remains joined those of Demetri in the fire that Benjamin was controlling. He was busy feeding the fire to keep it going, and using the stones he had amassed the day before to help keep the guard back.

Jane was not much of a fighter and was no match for Kate without her potent gift. She fell beneath Kate moments after their fight had started, and was soon joining her deceased comrades in the fire. Alec was a better fighter then Jane, but when he saw his sister die he lost all will to fight.

Santiago and the other vampire who attacked Maggie quickly overwhelmed Siobhan and Liam. Maggie managed to get away from them when Benjamin threw up a wall of fire between her and them.

"Jasper! Get Chelsea!" Alice yelled at me.

Corin and Afton were after Carlisle and Esme, but at the same time Felix broke from Emmet and made a charge with several others for Bella. Alice moved to help Carlisle and Esme, while several of the Wolves lead by Sam tried to intercept Felix and three other members of the guard who joined him.

Edward took off to stop Felix, who somehow managed to evade the Wolves and Zafrina called out for help. She had at least eight guard members down plus the three who joined Felix, but he kept running. I don't know if he was running blind or unaffected.

Emmett and Rosalie took off after Felix as well, but they were further away then Edward. I couldn't make myself think of the one reason why Alice would want me to take out Chelsea. I turned and headed for her as quickly as I could with Peter and Charlotte hot on my heels.

I knew if he got through and took out Bella there was a chance that Chelsea would break our bonds. I was afraid to even think of what Alice might be trying to tell me. Chelsea only had one guard, but she was close to the wives. Charlotte somersaulted over my head and landed with her legs wrapped around the neck of Chelsea's guard. His lifeless body fell to the ground, and Chelsea backed away.

I took her down easily with Peter's help. We tossed the pieces back to our side as Tanya finished up with Caius, but was quickly overwhelmed by several members of the Guard who had watched one of their leaders fall.

The next few moments were a blur as several things happened at once. Felix got to Bella and she went down. The moment I saw Felix thrust the sliver torch into Bella and kill her I felt Edward's crushing pain. It totally knocked the breath from my lungs and I nearly feel to my knees. Bella's scream was cut short.

At the same moment Corin and Afton defeated Carlisle and Esme. In the heat of the moment they turned on Alice even as Aro yelled for everyone to stop. It was too late, and the last thing I saw before my own pain overwhelmed me and I fell into Peter's arms, was the look of pure pain on Alice's sweet face.

I was aware the Wolves were chasing down Corin, Afton and Felix. Corin and Afton didn't make it but Felix got away. Aro yelled again for everyone to stop as the guard quickly formed around him, Marcus and the wives.

Peter pulled me to our side were those of us that remain were grouped together. The Wolves reassembled and Sam took point as they moved in a solid block toward the Volturi guard. The guard began backing up quickly, and Sam shifted to human form.

"Leave these lands now or we will destroy you!" Sam growled at Aro, then shifted back. The pack began to give chase, and the guard-turned heel and ran as quickly as they could. Sam stopped the pack when they reached the tree line opposite us.

Sam quickly turned the pack around and they returned to us. Emmett was cursing up a storm, but his anger was hiding his true pain. Rosalie was staring at the spot where Carlisle, Esme and Alice had been standing only minutes ago. She was furious, but also like Emmett it was just covering the deep pain within.

"Sam, kill me." Edward begged. He was on his knees by Bella's ashes.

"No!" Rosalie yelled.

"Kill me!" Edward yelled at Sam in pure agony.

I think it was Leah who made a move for Edward, but she suddenly fell to the ground as Sam let out a loud growl. He turned to Edward and shook his head no.

A moment later he shifted forms. "I will not kill you, nor will I let any of the pack or anyone else here end your life. Your daughter needs you, Edward. She's already lost her mother, and I will not take her Father."

Sam then turned to the rest of us. "I will not allow anyone here to end their life. I understand that many good people were lost here today, but the Volturi will be back."

Seeing no way to end my own existence I did the next best thing. I took a vow to avenge Alice's death, and those of my family. I would see the Volturi pay at my hand for what they had done.

The battle was over, but neither side had won. The losses on both sides were great; far too great. Edward was on his knees by Bella's ashes. His pain was unbearable, and all consuming. I wasn't in much better shape. My Alice, the little pixie who had saved my life, was dead. I never got to tell her goodbye or how much I loved her. Carlisle and Esme, my mentor and my mother were also gone.

Emmett was blaming himself for Bella's death. He had gone after Felix, but Felix got the upper hand. When Rosalie came to Emmett's aid, Felix had fled and went after Bella. Zafrina had been overwhelmed by the onslaught and had not been able to stop him. She was taking Bella's death nearly as hard as Edward. She kept apologizing to Edward, but I don't think he could hear her through his sobs.

Jacob had fled with Renesmee the moment the battle started, and thankfully they were safe. Sam had confirmed to Rosalie that Jacob had gotten away with her and that they were safe. Jacob was refusing to tell Sam where he was going with Renesmee. I couldn't blame him, and it was a smart move. We had succeeded in keeping Nessie and Jacob safe. As long as they lived, the lives of those lost today would not be in vain.

I noticed that Vladimir and Stefan were also missing, and Tia told Rosalie that Santiago's group had taken them out. The Wolves had managed to take out several members of the guard who had been put down by Zafrina.

Aro had stopped the battle, but not before losing his most powerful fighters. Kate had taken out Jane, and Vladimir claimed Alec's life. Tanya lost her life after destroying Caius. Karma had paid him a visit today. Afton and Corin lost their lives to the Wolves, but only after they had taken Carlisle, Esme and my Alice from us.

Emmett had to carry Edward back home. I somehow managed to walk with Peter's help, but most of the journey was a blank. My memory of the following few days was mostly blank as my mind tried to process life without Alice. How does one live when their reason to live is gone? How does one go on when the life they had known for so long has ended? I didn't know the answer to any of these questions, and it hurt too much to think about them.

I was aware in the back of my mind that Bella's father, Charlie, had been calling every day, but no one was answering the phone. He left numerous messages on the answering machine. None of us knew what to tell him. His daughter was gone, his granddaughter was in hiding and his son-in-law was unresponsive. Edward hadn't moved from where Emmett set him down on the sofa three days ago. He just stared off into space and sobbed. Rosalie had ordered Emmett to watch him so that he wouldn't try to go get himself killed.

I had to push my grief aside to help my family. I had made a promise to Alice, and I intended to keep it. Alice had turned my existence into a life, and I had never broken my word to her. I was not about to start now. It was the one way for me to honor her memory. My family was all that I had left, and I intended to protect them._ I would not lose another member of my family to the Volturi!_

Neither Rosalie nor Emmett would step up to lead our family. Edward was in no shape, and that left me. This was a role I had not held since leaving Maria over a half century ago. It was a role that I did not want, but one that I was uniquely suited to assume.

A few of our friends vowed to help us if we ever wished to seek vengeance on the Volturi. Among those were the Denali Clan who had lost Irina and Tanya, but gained Garrett. Eleazar took leadership of their coven, and pledge his support and his coven to us.

Benjamin and Tia also had given us their support. They were not going to return to Amun, and felt that his betrayal of Carlisle was inexcusable. Maggie, who left with Benjamin and Tia, also vowed to make the Volturi pay. Her coven had been destroyed by them as well. She was taking their lost hard, but Tia promised to look after her.

Our father, our leader and mentor, Carlisle was dead. The woman who we all loved as a mother and held our family together with her love, like glue, was also gone. There had been ten of us in my family, but now there were only six of us left. Four of us were barely able to function, and two others were out there somewhere hiding from danger.

"Charlie keeps calling." Rosalie said, after having just listened to another message that he ha d left over an hour ago.

"I know, but I am not sure what to tell him yet." I replied.

It was quiet for several long minutes before Edward said his first words in nearly a week. "I think he deserves the truth. I know that he'll probably hate me, but it doesn't matter since I won't ever be able to forgive myself for what happened."

Seth burst through the front door before I could argue that Edward's suggestion was not exactly a good idea.

"Charlie's coming!" Seth said.

"Crap." Rosalie said. "What are we going to do?"

"My mom tried to stop him, but he was adamant about coming here since no one was answering the phone." Seth added.

There was no time to come up with a plausible story. My mind had barely been functioning for the last few days. There was little chance that I could come up with something that would work. Alice had always handled our cover stories.

"Edward's right, he deserves to know." Rosalie finally said. Rosalie had probably been the most staunch advocate for sticking to the rules. The more I thought about it the more I thought that they were both right. The Volturi and their rules be damned!

"Fine, but he should not hear about this alone." I said, then turned to Seth. "Is your mom coming with him?"

"Yes, and Sam is on his way with Billy. Billy has been wanting to tell Charlie the truth, but Sam has been keeping him from doing so." Seth replied.

"Fine." I replied.

Sam and Billy arrived first and Seth let them in. Billy had entered the house with an angry look and emotions to match, but when he saw the expression of pain that was painted on each of our face his anger lessened.

"What are you going to tell Charlie?" Sam asked.

"The truth." I replied somberly.

Sam's emotions were skeptical, and so were his facial expressions. "The truth?"

"Yes. Charlie has a right to know." Edward said. His eyes were staring off in the distance. The expression that his face held chilled me. It was as if he wasn't there, and all that remained was an empty shell. It reminded me of the expression that was always on Marcus's face.

I heard Charlie's cruiser come to a stop at the front porch. I took a deep breath and prepared myself for what would be a very emotion and difficult situation. I waited for Charlie to knock before I walked to the door and let him in.

"Come in Charlie." I said somberly.

I watched as he took a moment to taken in my expressions, and body language. I wasn't going to hide the pain. His eyes widen, and I could feel his fear.

"Where's Bella?" Charlie asked.

I closed my eyes, and I felt his emotions shift to pure anguish. I opened my eyes and caught Charlie before he could fall. I helped him over to the sofa, and Sue and Seth rushed over to him the moment I let him go.

Silence filled the air for several very long minutes. I sent a wave of calm to Charlie to help settle his system, and keep him from having a heart attack. His pain was not nearly as bad as Edward's, but it was still very intense for a human.

"What happened?" Charlie suddenly demanded, and I saw him glare menacingly at Edward. I sent another wave calm to Charlie.

"Charlie, please calm down. I know you are angry, but Edward is not the one you need to be angry with. I promise to explain everything, and I mean everything. I just need to ask everyone to stay calm and not just for your benefit, but also for mine."

Charlie turned his attention to me, and I could tell he was confused about why he was feeling so calm when he wanted to beat the crap out of Edward.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked.

"This is going to break need to know, but that doesn't matter anymore. The Volturi and the rules be damned!" I said in an angry tone. I hadn't meant to speak in such a tone, but they had destroyed my reason to live. They had destroyed my family and I as angry with them.

Everyone was taken aback by my outburst. "I apologize. My emotions are very raw at the moment, and it is difficult to process all that has happened in the last few. I'm barely able to function as it is and this conversation is going to test all my abilities."

I took a deep breath, and pushed out another wave of calm around the room. "Charlie, do you remember when Jacob came to your house and showed you that this world is much different they you had believed?"

Charlie nodded.

"Before I continue, I want to assure all of you that you are in no danger. I must also ask that you do not discuss anything that you hear here with anyone who is not here or a member of the Quileute Wolf pack."

Everyone agreed, but all of them except Charlie already knew of this world.

"We are not human Charlie, at least not anymore. All of us Cullens at one time were human, but for all of us that changed many years ago. We were changed, all of us against our will. Bella was the only human that I know who willingly chose this life, and she changed our world in ways that none of us ever expected."

"I thought Bella was dying, and that is why she had to change." Charlie said.

"She was dying when she was changed, but she had chosen before hand to go through the transformation. She fought with Edward for nearly two years before he finally agreed to change her. Edward had no choice when Renesmee was born, but to act and save Bella."

"Wait! Renesmee isn't your niece?" Charlie asked Edward.

Edward's eyes slowly focused, and he looked down. "No. She's mine and Bella's biological daughter, but you already knew that Charlie. You knew it when you saw her eyes, Bella's eyes."

"Where is she?"

"In hiding with Jacob, and I'll explain why soon." I said.

"Charlie, have you ever wondered about us? Ever noticed our strange behavior?" Edward asked.

"Yes, but I didn't like to think about it. I thought maybe it would be better not to know." Charlie said.

"Do you want me to stop, or do you want to know?" I asked.

Charlie thought for a moment, and then looked between Sue and Billy. "You both know, don't you?"

Both Sue and Billy slowly nodded. "Yes, Charlie. We've always known." Billy said.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Charlie asked his best friend angrily.

"We couldn't tell you. It wasn't safe, but there was also the matter of a treaty we have with the Cullens." Billy said.

"I'm sorry, Charlie." Sue said.

"My daughter knew." Charlie replied, it wasn't a question.

"Yes. Bella was extremely observant and picked up things that most you humans would never have noticed. There was also the little issue about Edward saving her from being killed by Tyler's van." I said.

Charlie's head snapped in my direction. "What?"

"We're getting ahead of ourselves. I first need to tell you what we are, and I promise that you are not in danger from us. I'll then tell you about how Bella changed our lives and how Edward saved her life numerous times." I said.

Charlie nodded. "Okay."

I took a deep breath, and prepared myself for what I was sure was to follow. "We're vampires, but we Cullens do not feed on humans."

I waited for Charlie's reaction, and just like when Jacob phased in front of him, his face change color. It took a few moments before his mind processed what I had just said. He looked around the room and he knew it was true.

"All of you are vampires? Carlisle, Esme, even Alice?" Charlie asked.

My heart broke again on hearing Alice's name. I couldn't find my voice to speak. "They're dead Charlie." Rosalie said.

I felt Charlie's shook at this news and it distracted me just enough to speak again. "Carlisle, Esme, Bella and Alice all died to protect Renesmee."

Charlie was silent for a moment, but then his emotions shifted to anger and it was directed at Edward. "Charlie, Edward is not to blame for what happened to Bella." I started.

"Like hell he isn't! If he had left her alone, she'd be alive." Charlie spat.

"He did leave her, Charlie." Sam said. "It nearly killed her or did you forget?"

Charlie was stunned for a moment and looked back and forth between Edward and Sam. Edward posture and expressions resembled those he had when Bella had been pregnant with Renesmee. The face of a man if he were burning at the stake. He raised his head from his hands and for the first time Charlie could see the deep all consuming pain that his eyes held.

"I'm sorry. I wasn't fast enough to save her. I..." Edward stopped unable to continue. He dropped his head back into his hands to muffle his quiet sobs.

"I'm not sure where to start." I said.

Edward lifted his head and ran a hand through his hair. "The first time I saw her with my own eyes was in the school cafeteria. She was talking to Jessica Stanley, who was giving her the latest gossip on the Cullen clan."

Edward's eyes were unfocused, as if they were viewing some distant memory. "I remember staring into those warm chocolate brown eyes, and feeling frustrated that I could not hear her thoughts."

"What do you mean you couldn't hear her thoughts?" Charlie asked. I could feel his unease as he asked the question.

"I can read minds." Edward answered. "Bella's was the only mind that was closed to me."

Charlie turned several shades of white upon hearing this news. "It's not like I didn't deserve the things you thought about me." Edward said in answer to Charlie's thoughts.

"Can you all read minds?" Charlie asked.

"No, only Edward has the ability to read minds. Jasper can feel and manipulate the emotions of people around him." Emmett answered.

Charlie gave me a strange expression, but I knew it's meaning instantly. I'd have had the same thought as he if I had heard that someone told me they could control emotions. "No, I did not manipulate Bella into loving Edward. Love cannot be manipulated in such a way, because it is more then just an emotion."

"We do not fall into and out of love like humans. When we find that one person, who complete us, we commit to them forever. If our mate dies, then we are usually quick to follow. It is very painful to live without our mate." Rosalie said.

Charlie looked at Edward. "What about Renesmee?"

"I won't leave her alone. I will endure as long as I can." Edward replied. No one said anything about Jacob having imprinted upon Renesmee. Charlie had enough new and unexpected information to deal with at the moment. We'd eventually have to discuss this subject, but I'm sure everyone would prefer to put it off as long as possible.

"Couldn't you find someone else?" Charlie asked.

"None of our kind has lived long enough after their mate has died to find out." Emmett said.

"Except for Marcus, but Aro used Chelsea to control his loyalty. If he had found love, he would never have been able to act upon it. He also rarely leaves the castle." Edward added.

"You mean the leech leader who seemed disconnected from their little show?" Sam asked.

"Yes. Marcus was once mated to Didyme, Aro's sister. She died during the Romanian and Volturi War. Aro blamed the Romanians for her death, but there are rumors that he had his own sister killed." Edward answered.

"So it could be possible for you to fall in love with someone else, and not leave Renesmee alone?" Charlie asked.

"I don't know. The pain I feel from losing Bella is all consuming. It is taking all I have to participate in this conversation." Edward replied softly.

"This is the first time most of us have said more then a few words to each other. It's also the first time that Edward has participated in any conversations since that day." Emmett said.

"I see that you truly loved my daughter." Charlie said.

"She would have died the day that I met her if I had not felt some connection to her. Bella was my singer. Her blood sang to me, and it's scent nearly overwhelmed me that first day." Edward said.

"Was it really that powerful a call?" Sue asked.

Edward turned his head to Sue. "It took all my control not to expose us that day, by killing all the innocent children in that room. I don't think I could have resisted if I hadn't been denying my thirst for the last seventy years." Edward said.

"How old are you?" Charlie asked.

"Charlie, of all the things that should bother you about me my age should be the least of them." Edward replied.

Charlie, however, wasn't about to let it go. "I was born in 1901." Edward replied with a sigh.

Charlie did not reply, and I decided it was time to continue our story.

"Do you remember the day that Tyler's van nearly crushed Bella?" I asked Charlie, and he nodded.

"It all happened very quickly. I remember hearing the wheels lock and the squealing of the tires on Tyler's van. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Edward run across the parking lot and place himself between Bella and Tyler's van." I began.

"There was no time to think, just time enough to act. I could have exposed . . . No, I did expose my family that day. Bella was the only one who saw, but she saw everything. She saw me standing by my car with Alice. She saw me stop the van with my bare hands, and hold it up briefly to prevent her legs from being crushed." Edward added.

"Bella would have died that day if it hadn't been for Edward's quick actions. Some of us were furious with him because of what he'd done. In our defense we did not know that Edward was in love with Bella." Rosalie said.

"Alice made us all see that Bella could be trusted, and that she would one day be part of our family." Emmett added.

"Did you know that you loved her then?" Charlie asked.

"No, but I kept thinking _not her_ when I saw Alice's vision." Edward answered.

"She didn't even have a scratch on her." Charlie said.

"She had a bump on the head. In my haste I wasn't careful enough and caused her to hit her head on the pavement." Edward said.

"You saved her life. A bump on the head is a minor injury compared to what could have happened." Sue replied.

"She got angry with me when I broke my promise to tell her how I saved her life. I had made the promise to keep others from over hearing our conversation. We fought in the hospital after she was released. I then came home and had the biggest fight with my family that we've ever had." Edward said.

"It was Alice and Carlisle who made everyone see reason, and show us that Edward would eventually fall in love with Bella. Alice saw two visions of a possible future. The first vision would end in Bella's death by Edward. The second vision ended in Bella becoming a vampire like the rest of us. Edward of course had to try and alter the future and failed miserably at it." Emmett chuckled.

"He didn't count on Bella's stubborn streak." Rosalie added.

"It is impossible to change Bella's mind after she has set her heart on a decision." Charlie replied.

I spent the next couple of hours telling Charlie about how Bella had changed our lives. Charlie was not surprised to learn about how often Edward had saved her life. He knew that Bella was a bit of an accident magnet. Charlie wasn't even shocked by Bella going into the lion's den to save Edward. I let him feel the love that Edward and Bella shared after I explained our gifts.

"Bella changed me too. She was almost always happy, and those emotions drew me in. I can't resist pleasant emotions, which is one reason I loved Alice so much. Alice was always happy, and her and Bella together was quite exciting." I said with a smile as I remembered one of the many times Bella had let Alice play dress up with her.

"Bella was unnaturally calm for a newborn vampire. During our first year of this life we are controlled almost entirely by our bloodlust. We are also very strong during this time, but that also diminishes with time. Bella was able to control herself better then any newborn I've ever encountered, and I've encountered many. There are even some mature vampires who don't even possess one half the control that Bella had." I continued.

"I've had the hardest time conforming to this way of life. My brothers and sister can attest to the many times I've slipped. I had always believed it was unavoidable, until Bella joined us. She made me rethink everything, and I have been trying harder ever since." I finished.

"She made me see that even thought I never got the life I wanted when I was human that I still got a better deal in the end." Rosalie began.

"I'll never have children, but I did get a much better husband then I would have had when I was human. It will always just be Emmett and I, but I do have a niece who made me see that not all things need to be about me and what I want. Sometimes we just need to deal with the hand we are dealt." Rosalie added, then she went onto retell about the events leading up to the Battle with the Volturi.

"Bella gave us the time we need to take out their most potent fighters and protect Renesmee." Emmett said. "I just wish I had been strong enough to take out Felix. Bella would still be alive if I had done my job right."

"You can't blame yourself Emmett. He got by all of us." Sam said.

"Renesmee is safe?" Charlie asked again.

"Yes, She and Jacob are safe for now. Bella had instructions she was keeping from us that she gave to Nessie and Jacob just before the battle started." Rosalie said.

"Then you did your job, Emmett. Bella wanted Renesmee to be safe, and you helped accomplish that." Charlie replied.

I remembered something that Alice had told me just before we got back with Nahuel. She told me that if things went against us that I would need to go to Jenks. She made me promise that no matter what happened I would protect Nessie. I now understood what she had meant by going to see Jenks. Alice must have somehow passed on a message to Bella telling her about our forger.

I had forgotten my promise in my moment of pain, and loss. I closed my eyes and reaffirmed my promise to Alice. For a moment I felt like Alice was here with me, and then I thought I could hear her voice.

"_I will always love you, Jazz. You need to let me go, and be there for our family. They need your leadership and love; especially Edward. Take care of him, Jazz. He needs you and you need him. He's very special, Jazz, and he needs love." _

The voice was gone, and so was the feeling of Alice being with me. When I opened my eyes, Charlie was sitting with Edward and both were sobbing. Charlie told Edward that it was not his fault, and that he wasn't angry with him.

"Make me one promise, Edward." Charlie said. "Promise me that you will protect my granddaughter, and avenge my daughter's death."

"You have my word, Charlie. Renesmee will be safe, and I will not rest until the Volturi are destroyed. They have dominated our world with terror for far too long."

"I'm with you." Seth said.

I felt Sue's fear for her son, but she did not object. I think she knew that they were also in danger now that the Volturi knew of their existence.

Billy and Sam traded glance and then I saw Billy nodded. "I can't leave the village undefended, but I will allow those who wish to help you do so by joining Jacob. I know that he will not want to let Renesmee live in danger." Sam said.

"When do we leave?" Seth asked.

"Lets go now." Emmett said.

I held up my hand. "Not so fast everyone. We need to find Jacob and Renesmee, then we can talk about taking out the Volturi. We'll have allies, but we'll need more, and everyone will need training. I will not lose anyone else to the Volturi." I said.

I turned to Charlie. "I promise that we will not let this go unpunished. The Volturi will pay dearly for what they've done. When we leave here, Forks will be unprotected and that means you would be unprotected. The wolves could protect you, but with some of them coming with us that means fewer to protect La Push. I think it would be wise for you to move to La Push."

"I agree with, Jasper. It would be difficult, but not impossible for us to protect you in Forks." Sam said.

Charlie was hesitant to agree. "I've lived in that house since before Bella was born. It has a lot of memories."

"It wouldn't be forever, Charlie. You can move back after we've dealt with the Volturi." Edward said.

Charlie reluctantly agreed.

A short time later our guest left, and it was just our family that remained. Rosalie and Emmett went hunting after they made Edward and me promise not to do anything stupid. In other words don't go kill yourselves or you'll be sorry.

"I heard your thoughts earlier when you mentioned Jenks. Do you think he knows anything?" Edward asked as I sat down beside him.

"I doubt he knows where Jacob and Renesmee would have gone into hiding, but if he created fake documents for them he will know the names they are using, and that could help us." I replied.

"I need to find my daughter, Jasper." Edward said as he turned his head toward me.

I nodded. "I'll call Jenks and tell him to clear his schedule for the rest of today. I'm sure he'll be thrilled to see me."

"I'm going with you." Edward said. I was about to protest, but Edward gave me a look that said he wouldn't take _'no' _for an answer.

"Fine." I said. It's a good thing that I plan to have Jenks retire soon. I pulled out my cell phone and called Jenks' office. It rang twice before his secretary answered.

"This is Mr. Jasper, please let Jay know that I'm on my way and he is to clear his schedule for the rest of today." I said. I ended the call as soon as she acknowledged the message. I then sent a text message to Rosalie and Emmett that Edward and I were going to Seattle to see Jenks.

"I'm going to take a shower before we leave." I said.

Edward nodded, but did not speak. I could feel that his emotions were started to pull him down again. I left the room and headed up to the room I had shared with Alice. I had not been in here since before we left for South America.

The door to our room was closed, and I stood outside it for a moment just looking at the door. Though the scent was nearly faded, I could tell that Bella had been the last person to enter the room. I took a deep breath then reached out and opened the door.

The first things I saw when I entered the room were the four framed pictures that sat one of the bookshelves. The first was a black and white of Alice and me that we had taken in that dingy diner where we had first met. Edward had taken the picture when we had returned to it a few years after joining the Cullens.

The second was a photo of Alice and me that was taken the day we got married. It was the first time I had ever worn a tux, and damn was it uncomfortable. The smile on our faces brings back memories of that day. I was terrified, but also so in love with the little pixie.

I turned away from the photos. If I continued to look at them, I'd lose it again, and I'd just gotten control of myself. I walked into to our ridiculously oversized bathroom. _'Alice never did anything small.'_

I turn on the water in the shower to the hottest it would get and then striped out of my clothes. I got into the shower under the hot spray and let the water cover my body. It slowly warmed my cold body as it flowed over me. I closed my eyes and lifted my head allowing the water to spray over my face.

I tried to keep my mind focused on other thoughts as I washed up, but that crumbled when I opened the bottle of shampoo to wash my hair. The unique scent of Orange Blossoms and Freesia hit my nose and it instantly reminded me of the smell of Alice's hair. I dropped the bottle and it bounced off the shower floor before it rolled into a corner.

I staggered backwards and when my back met the shower wall I slowly slid down as uncontrollable sobs suddenly racked my body. I would never be able to smell this scent in her hair again. I'd never see her smile or the smirk she'd get when she won a bet that others took against her. I'd never feel her excitement from a shopping excursion.

I slid to the floor and pulled my knees up to my chest as my eyes clouded with venom. My mind kept repeating over and over again that she was gone. She had saved my life all those years ago and I wasn't fast enough to save hers. If I had ordered Peter to take out Chelsea instead of going after her myself; I could have saved Alice and maybe Carlisle and Esme too.

I don't know how long I sat there with the water falling down on top of me. A cold breeze blew into the shower when the glass door was quickly opened.

"Jasper!" I heard Edward say in a frantic voice.

"It's my fault." I said. I stared up at him through cloudy eyes.

"There is nothing you or I could have done to change the outcome. Alice would have told us if there was any way things could have been different." Edward said as he knelt down in front of me.

"I don't know if I can live without her. I have no idea how I managed to get through today without her. Everything I did was always for Alice. Hunting animals, trying so hard not to slip up so I wouldn't disappoint her. Letting her have this ridiculously oversized bathroom. Everything was for her." I said.

Edward shut off the shower to stop the water from soaking his clothes. He stepped out of the shower and pulled a towel off the nearby shelf handed it to me. I took the towel from his outstretch hand and then stood. I quickly wrapped the towel around my waist.

"Sorry for losing it there." I said. "I didn't mean to add to your grief."

I turned to exit the bathroom but Edward grabbed my arm. "I know what you're going through better then anyone else. I don't need to read your mind or be an empath to know the pain you are feeling. You're my brother and my best friend. I... I..." Edward didn't finish.

'_He needs you and you need him, Jazz."_

I turned my head toward Edward. "We'll get through this together, but first we need to go speak to a forger about your daughter and my niece." I replied.

**A\N: Please Review!**


	2. Author's Note

Like many other Author's here I too am moving my stories over to TWCS (The Writer's Coffee Shop). You'll be able to find my stories under my penname: Nestaron.

I will also begin posting them to my livejournal .com.

I am currently using this opportunity to fix grammar, spelling and other minor issues with the stories. This includes a better epilogue for _The Knight and his Squire; _formatting and grammar issues in the first two stories of the _Change _series, etc.

I plan to have the first story of the Change Series uploaded later today and also have K & S uploaded within the next day or two. The remainder of the stories should be uploaded by the weekend.

I hope you'll follow me over to TWCS to continue enjoying my stories: A Reason to Live, The Knight and his Squire, and the Change series.


End file.
